Trauma
by Crimson.wanderer
Summary: Ingatan seorang Malik Al-Sayf masih begitu kuat sekedar mengingat trauma besar yang memukulnya dahulu. Trauma yang menghabisi jati dirinya sebagai seorang assassin.


**A/N** : YAY FOR FICLET. ACI sepi. Niatnya sih kontribusi fic berkualitas, tapi karena dendrit dan waktu gue kependekan, ya jadinya segini aja. #terjun

**Disclaimer** : UBISOOOOOOOFT

**Warning** : character death, slight spoiler for those who didn't follow Assassin's Creed.

**Untuk Vi—_Gyllivian V_—teman sefandom pertama sekaligus seke kesayangan gue. **

**Juga untuk Kitkat sang kouhai yang kerjanya rebutan Kadar sama gue.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Lembar-lembar kain kelabu itu mulai terabaikan. Berdebu tanpa jiwa. Kusut tanpa tersentuh cahaya. Namun, masih dapat terlihat lengan panjangnya yang terjahit rapi. Bekas-bekas aroma anyir darah sudah semu, tak lagi dapat teraih. Bersamaan dengan kebanggaan sang empunya, segala kejayaan dari seragam itu ditelan waktu.

.

_"Saudara, lihatlah! Betapa bersih warnanya kali ini!"_

_._

Sebentuk tangan mulai menyetuh kain rapuh itu. Tekstur kain tua mulai menjamah sela jemarinya, entah mengapa berharap kehangatan akan kembali menjulur dari sana. Sekilas rasa hangat yang dapat meluluhkan segala kesedihannya menjadi seulas senyuman tulus. Mengembalikan jiwa dan semangatnya yang sudah terbasuh bersih karena satu hal.

.

_"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, saudaraku."_

.

Bebas dari kekang tumpukan buku yang menghalanginya, pakaian itu tak lagi terkubur dalam masa lalu. Bangkit meraih sinar matahari yang entah berapa tahun tak ditemuinya. Kini bagian lengan direntangkan, seolah ingin memproyeksikan kembali sosok yang mendiaminya dulu.

.

_"Aku akan melaluinya. Semua akan baik saja."_

.

Sosok tak berdosa itu tergambar dalam kepalanya. Individu yang sedikit naif, harus diakui. Gambaran rambut yang nyaris identik dengan miliknya sendiri. Sepasang permata kebiruan, bagai lautan berkilau yang sempat dilihatnya dulu. Serta kulit kecokelatan yang terbakar matahari, tertutup dengan—

—merahnya darah.

.

_"**BUNUH PARA ASSASSIN!**"_

.

Maniknya meredup sekilas. Ingatan seorang Malik Al-Sayf masih begitu kuat sekedar mengingat trauma besar yang memukulnya dahulu. Trauma yang menghabisi jati dirinya sebagai seorang _assassin_.

Ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana anyir darah saat itu. Bagaimana gelapnya tempat yang harus ditelusuri, dan bagaimana pengapnya. Bagaimana ia dibekali oleh rencana yang matang.

Masih melekat bagaimana rasanya memiliki sebentuk tangan kiri, dan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang saudara.

Dan teringatlah bagaimana perihnya ketika setitik arogansi menghancurkan semua.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Dilema itu menyakitkan. Antara berujung terikat oleh belenggu peraturan, atau terbebas bagaikan elang yang mengepakkan sayapnya dengan angkuh. Namun, satu hal yang pasti terlahir dari keduanya; maut.

Itulah. Sebenarnya manusia tak pernah punya pilihan.

.

"_**Bunuh pria-pria bertudung itu! Janganlah kiranya kau sisakan satu dalam keadaan bernapas,** **HABISI!**_"_  
_

Sementara seorang dari mereka, seorang yang bertudung kelabu, panik bukan main. Relung mata safirnya jelas menampilkan kegelisahan. Jika tak salah, baru pertama kali ia terjerumus ke medan seperti ini—dimana ia dikelilingi murka _Templar_ sungguhan.

"_A-apa yang harus kita lakukan?_"

Sang pengangkat suara ialah saudara sedarah Malik Al-Sayf, begitu orang mengenalnya. Kadar Al-Sayf lah nama yang ia pilih untuk disandang di dunia.

Dan inilah takdir yang terpaksa dipilihnya.

Altair, putra sulung anonim, begitulah cara ia dipanggil; baru saja melempar tanggung jawab pada Al-Sayf bersaudara.

Ironis memang, sosok yang dikaguminya malah mengkhianati kepercayaannya.

.

Dibawah cahaya remang nan suci Yerusalem; Malik, sang kakak memutuskan untuk menghabisi para _Templar_, apapun resikonya.

Segenggam demi segenggam darah mulai mewarnai jubah putih panjangnya. Tetes demi tetes merah tua mengalir lancar dari bilah belati yang terpacak di pergelangan tangannya. Rasa manusiawi di bola matanya telah hilang, ia mendengus seperti binatang. Sebelum mampu berkedip, tiga _Templar _telah berubah menjadi onggokan mayat berbau anyir.

Semua demi melindungi adik kesayangannya. Keluarga satu-satunya.

Demi Kadar.

.

Segalanya demi saudaranya itu, hingga tiba-tiba ia tersentak sadar—sebentuk tubuh tak bersukma jatuh tersungkur di hadapannya. Meski rusuknya terkoyak pedang, genggamannya masih erat pada suatu yang menyilaukan mata.

_Templar's Treasure__. _Harta paling berharga yang pernah dimiliki para Tentara Salib—meski kini sedikit terpercik darah.

Cairan merah yang agak kental itu masih mengalir dari sudut bibir sang korban.

Sang korban yang berkulit kecokelatan. Manik terangnya masih terbelalak kesakitan, meski jiwanya telah larut. Sang korban yang tangannya masih terbalut kain keabuan yang kumal—senada warnanya dengan tudung yang dipakainya.

Sang korban, yang masih ia dengar suaranya hanya beberapa menit lalu. Memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'saudara'.

Ya Allah, Malik mengenal persis siapa pemilik tubuh yang terbungkus kirmizi itu.

Maka dipanggilah nama yang dimiliki sang mayat.

.

.

.

"**KADAR!**"

.

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Sang dai Yerusalem tersenyum simpul. Tangannya masih merengkuh seragam kelabu itu. Mempertemukan bibirnya dengan garmen tua penuh kenangan, air mata tak sengaja menggenangi pelupuk kirinya.

.

Sesuatu yang diperjuangkannya telah tiada. Namun, kasih sayang yang sempat dimiliki dai berlengan satu itu masih tersisa.

.

.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang, _habibi_."

.

.

.

**_FIN_**

* * *

#FicletEdisiJelangUAS #EdisiDemamTinggiDanBukannyaIstirahat

***habibi; yang tercinta.**

P.S "Habibi" yang dimaksud disini itu brother-affection yeay. Bukan arti harfiah... Kalo harfiah gawat ya. Udah inses homo pula...

Forget that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
